undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gillian Shamp (Eden Rising)
Here Comes the Sun - The Beatles | Age=24 | Place=United States | Death=Accidentally smashed in the head with a rock by her son PJ ("Moccasin") | Family=''Declan O'Day'' (ex-fiancé) PJ Shamp (son) | Actor=Missy Peregrym}} Gillian Shamp was a recurring character in Eden Rising. She was the biological mother of PJ and, at one point, the fiancée of Declan O'Day. Her tragic death, and the circumstances about it, haunted PJ due to his memories being clouded by post-traumatic amnesia. When he finally uncovered the truth that he himself was responsible for her death in an accident, PJ was finally able to let go and move on, embracing Manila Shea as his new mother figure. Despite his ability to move on from her death, Gillian is still a massive influence on her son, and she often appears in his numerous epileptic hallucinations and dreams. Gillian also acted as a major influence on her former fiancée, Declan, as he tried desperately to reunite with her and PJ and held on to their engagement ring through the six years they were separated. He eventually learned of her death upon his reunion with PJ, and was able to accept that and let go by giving his engagement ring to Rory shortly before his death. History Pre-series= A young mother who was left abandoned by her baby daddy, Gillian stepped up to her responsibilities to raise PJ. While raising her son, Gillian met and fell in love with Declan O'Day, a man to whom she eventually became engaged. Declan was put in jail for a gang rape he committed in his younger days, leaving Gillian alone with PJ. Gillian visited Declan in prison and gave him their engagement ring to really call things off. Gillian protected her son once the outbreaks began. They joined a group of survivors who believed the infection was airborne, so they wore masks. When a man revealed that they all already contracted the disease, and once you die, you turn into the undead, chaos took over the camp. Gillian fled with PJ and the two of them lived in the sprawling labyrinths of the inner city. They relegated to a construction site most of the time, often going out to raid pharmacies for PJ's epilepsy pills and supermarkets for food. They resorted to a little portable radio and a collection of The Beatles music. "Here Comes the Sun" was Gillian's favorite song in particular, a song she and PJ sung to each other often. After being attacked and robbed by bandits one night, Gillian became extra cautious. When a mysterious figure in a yellow coat was seen walking outside, Gillian gave her son a rock and said she'd be right back. She advised him to attack the figure if he or she got closer, PJ agreed to this. Gillian approached the stranger, who introduced herself as Manila Shea. Manila offered Gillian, who was dripping wet and freezing with no coat or shoes, her rain coat and moccasin shoes. Gillian returned to her son... Tragically, PJ took his mother's advice to heart and he smacked the yellow-coated figure over the head repeatedly. Upon realizing that he accidentally killed his own mother, PJ collapsed and lost all memory of what happened. Manila took in PJ out of guilt but lied to PJ about his mother, saying she disappeared. |-|Season 2= Throughout this season, PJ begins triggering memories of what really happened to his mother, straining the relationship between himself and Manila. The two eventually make up, however. |-|Season 3= While The Serpent holds PJ captive, he forces PJ to sing a song. PJ sings "Here Comes the Sun", triggering hallucinations and memories of his mother that cause PJ to cry. Declan, who has been holding onto Gillian's engagement ring since the day he escaped the prison, presents the ring to Rory after hearing rumors of him proposing to Kitty. He figured he'd let someone who needed the ring have it, and Rory thankfully accepted the gift and proposed to Kitty with it. |-|Season 4= Gillian appears in a dream to PJ alongside Darla, his recently-deceased girlfriend. Trivia *Gillian and Ben Bolio are the only recurring characters whose sole appearances were in flashbacks and hallucinations, never making any "living" appearance in present-day storylines. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters